


sweet pea, apple of my pie

by wedelia



Series: Zimbits fluff [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Endearments, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedelia/pseuds/wedelia
Summary: Bitty's good at coming up with endearments, even first thing in the morning.





	sweet pea, apple of my pie

    It’s sometime in the early morning, and they’re lying in bed. They’re not in any hurry to be anywhere, for once -- it’s off-season, Eric’s newly graduated, and it almost feels like they’ve got all the time in the world.

    Eric’s using Jack’s chest as a pillow, and Jack’s gazing fondly down at his boyfriend, taking in his sleep-rumpled blond hair and the exposed curve of his shoulder and the way Jack’s sheets look tangled around Eric’s waist. And Jack thinks it’s strange how he used to think it was only possible to fall in love with someone once, because every time he wakes up next to Bits it’s like he’s falling all over again. His life is a kind of lovely perpetual free fall.

    Eric yawns.

    Jack wrinkles his nose at Eric’s morning breath but presses a kiss to his forehead anyway, because he’s adorable when he yawns. Jack can’t _not_ kiss him.

    Eric makes a sleepy contented noise, nuzzles into Jack’s neck. “Mornin’, handsome.”

    Jack smiles. “Morning, Sleeping Bitty.”

    Eric laughs, delighted. He leans back just enough to raise an eyebrow at Jack and say, “Really?”

    “What?” Jack asks, even though he knows exactly what Eric means.

    “How long have you been working on that one, sweet pea?”

    Jack shrugs the shoulder that Eric’s not lying on. “Would you believe me if I said I just came up with it?”

    Eric smiles at him, soft and sweet and so affectionate that Jack thinks his heart may have just skipped a couple beats. “I know you, honey. You probably have a list of terms of endearment tucked away somewhere to surprise me with when I least expect them.”

    Jack doesn’t say anything to refute that, because he does. He’d written it out on a notepad one night after Bitty fell asleep next to him and hidden it in one of the drawers in his nightstand. So instead he says, playful, “And you don’t?”

    Eric sits up, shifts his weight so he’s straddling Jack. He says, grinning, “I don’t need to look at a list.”

    Then he proves it.

    He pulls Jack in for a slow, languid kiss that lasts long enough that Jack almost forgets what started it until Eric leans back, a hand still curled in Jack’s hair, and says, “Sweetheart.”

    Eric’s other hand trails down Jack’s chest, brushing through the hair there before settling on top of his abs. He bites at Jack’s earlobe and whispers, “Darlin’.”

    Another kiss. It’s gentle like the first one, both of them still not fully awake but waking up into it, letting their hands wander and their touches grow more insistent. Eric pauses to say, “Sunshine,” and then goes back for another kiss, and another, and another, until another kiss melts into kisses plural. And between each one he says a new name: babe, cutie pie, dearest, honey bunch, sugar, sweet pea….

    “You’re cheating,” Jack accuses. “You’ve used that one already.”

    “Whatever you say, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Amos Lee, whose song "Sweet Pea" inspired the title of this fic.


End file.
